someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Monsters You've Created
What have you done? Look at what’s become of us. It’s because of your despicable actions that we’re in this situation. We were once human. We were all once alive. Yet in one fell swoop, none of us are walking the Earth in the form we were born with. We’re now shadows of our former selves. Nay, we are now the monsters that lurked in our minds, the creatures that were within our subconscious without our knowing. You’ve unwillingly released us into this world in our current forms. You’re next to become cursed to bear this misfortune. We are all born innocent and carefree. We are raised to be kind and respectful of others. We are told to help others. We were asked to do good things for the world. You disregarded all of that and went against the grain. You preyed on the innocent, raised yourself to become ruthless, told yourself to kill and asked evil things of yourself. None of this would have happened if you were only merciful but here we are, all back on Earth from our resting places and put into our rotting carcasses that have become hosts for our restless spirits. We know what you did and we will never forgive you. We will find you ourselves and make you pay the ultimate price. You do remember what you’ve done, don’t you? Do you remember snatching us away? Do you remember taking each of our lives one by one, listening to our bloodcurdling screams until you silenced them permanently all while a demented smile was spread across your face and tears were running down ours? You found it fun to commit murder, didn’t you? You found it enjoyable to slaughter us and remove enough of the evidence to run away freely, didn’t you? Was it enjoyable to cram our bodies into such small yet discrete hiding places? Was it a good time when you continued to live without conviction while the rest of us were helpless to stop your rampage? I can only hope that we will find killing just as enjoyable as you because death is the only way we can be even, you bad man. You bad, bad man. We will not rest until you get what’s been coming to you for many long years. Your destiny is to die and much like a telephone, we will make our presence know and we will disrupt and disturb you until you answer. You must answer us. You will answer us. Our appearances have greatly changed because of you. We no longer wander as humans but as beasts, deteriorating monsters ripped straight from our nightmares. Perhaps our new bodies are fitting, considering our ordeal. We will lurk in the dark, wander through every hall and peer from every corner until we find you. Our spirits will remain to haunt this world until we get you. We will not be able to rest until our rage is quelled by your death. We will drive you mad if we have to. When you hear footsteps down the halls, something falling in the kitchen or any noise that may seem out of the ordinary to you, just know that it’s us and that we’re out to get you. No amount of reinforcement will keep us away from you. After all, you can only hide from fate for so long. We may have been taken away at a young age but that doesn’t mean we aren’t a threat. We have had years for our anger to build, our rage and blood lust to form into an unstoppable machine because that’s just what we are. We only want to sleep. We only want to rest in the afterlife we were forcefully sent to but we can’t when we know that you’re still out there. We can’t sleep knowing that there are more like us at risk of your savage desire for murder. You turned something cherished by children and turned it into your own personal playground of destruction and killing. Unfortunately for you, we have a bitter sense of irony because now that we’re back from the grave, we can now do the same to you. We can manipulate what you used to take our lives against you and there isn’t anything you can do to stop us. We will have our revenge. We will end you and your rampage. The clock is ticking. You’re losing power and we’re closing in. You can lock your doors but we’ll barge right in from under your nose. You can destroy and tear apart our new bodies but we will still get you. It’s us that will be the reason your miserable life ends. You’ve survived for so long and now it’s time to take what’s rightfully ours: revenge on our killer. Do you hear the rain dripping outside? Do you hear the storm that’s rolling in? It’s fate calling and you must answer. You must atone for your sins in the only way you’re allowed to and that’s death by our hands. You’ve spread lies to so many for too long. You acted so innocent in front of others yet you had such dark desires. You wanted to live only to end other people's lives for your own sick amusement. You thought you could run away from us forever. You were wrong. You may have survived for so many years but with us around now, you will not last five more nights at Freddy Fazbear’s. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Game Category:Video Games Category:Mindfuck Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Original Story